Melody
by Silverhairedprincess
Summary: "Itachi-kun?" She looked up at him. "Yes angel." She frowned. Itachi disliked that expression as it doesn't match her angelic face."Why do you call me angel?" He smiled at that. "When I saw you the first time, you looked like an angel." "But that doesn't mean I am one." She said exasperated. He laughed at her response. "You've no idea." He replied while smiling.
1. Chapter 1

**Melody**

 **AN** :First time writing a fanfic. Pls let me know your opinions.?  
I do not own Naruto.

 **Chapter 1- Encounter**

The first his eyes landed on her he was convinced she was an angel. Maybe because she unknowingly melted his ice cold heart by just singing with her soft voice. Or because the sunlight flitted through the window made a halo of her silky midnight blue was it because he was transfixed at her pale orbs the first time his gaze landed on them. Or is it because his sinful soul yearns for salvation at her presence.

But one thing he was sure about is his love for her.

And it wasn't just because of her subtle beauty that is unnoticed by many but him. No. It was the way she makes everything special surrounding her. The affection in her eyes when she drops penny at the open hands of the beggars. Or the way she'd care for the flowers. The way she'd help a blind man to walk across the street. Everything she does has some sort of magical feeling about it.

He was glad that he met her. After all, it isn't everyday he meets someone like her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Melody**

 **Chapter 2: Introduction**

 **AN:** Sorry it took a while to write the next chapters . Thank you  
 _ **yumeyumi1986**_ and _**Komorebi-chama**_

He learned her name two months after, during the annual party held by the Hyuuga corp. Every year a grand and luxurious party is thrown by the two most influential companies in the world, the Hyuuga and the Uchiha corp. Both are multinational companies that has control over every businesses in the world. "Remind me again exactly why I have to attend this party?" Sasuke, his younger brother asked. He frowned at his reflection. "I'm not even the heir." He muttered to looked amused. "Really little brother? It was yesterday you'd do anything to go to those parties."

Sasuke rolled his eyes which earned him a poke on his forehead by his brother. "Big brother!" Sasuke exclaimed and rubbed his forehead. "Stop doing that." Sasuke huffed in irritation. "You know it was the news reports that got me curious." Sasuke said referring to their earlier conversation. Itachi nodded in understanding. The news always exaggerates when it comes to this kind of events.

Only the elite were invited to the annual parties of both prestigious family. So everything are expected over the top. This parties are also an opportunity to know more about your rival and make allies. Although the parties seemed the best of the best, they're purely political. To Itachi the luxurious parties meant warming up to cynical old goons who would do anything for power and money and avoiding interested women with too much makeup or as Sasuke calls them "clown faced Harpies.".

Itachi sighed at the thought of what is to come.  
"Sasuke dear your tie is askew." Sasuke said something under his breath. "Hi mother. You look stunning." He kissed her on the cheek. "My boys are grown in handsome men." She hugs them both since it was rather rare to see both of them at home. "Mom! We are not kids anymore!" Mikoto faked a hurt expression. "So now I can't kiss my babies because they've grown up and has no time for their poor old mother." Mikoto dabbed her dry eyes. "Nonsense." Itachi interrupted smoothly. "You'll never go old. You'll be forever young." Sasuke added.

"Well then let's go then!" She smiled, dropped her sad neglected act immediately only to stop at the doorway. "Itachi dear, please don't push away all the lovely ladies at the party. It's very rude.". Both brothers made a face at hearing 'lovely ladies'.  
Itachi was ready to leave after half an hour of torture from his so called 'fan-girls' and cynical old fools with limited mindset.

It's the same every year…he thought in distaste. If only there was a bit of change.  
As if his prayers was heard, his ear reached a soft melodic tune. It was so soft that he was convinced it was a fragment of his imagination. Then the tune increased in volume, followed by an angelic voice. Itachi immediately focused on the raised platform at one end of the room. He smiled on instinct although her focused was wholly on the piano. He recognised the song. It was "Style" by Tyler Swift. Itachi was never a fan of said artist but he can recognize her voice thanks to his brother.  
Itachi was once again enchanted by her voice as she sang oblivious of his presence. He liked the way her fingers danced with the piano keys. His eyes romed over her almost lazily. He liked the way the white dress complimented her navy black hair and her pale skin glowed as she sang with her angelic voice. Beautiful.

He also liked the fact that she left her as it is. "Who is she?" Sasuke asked, while unknowingly interrupting his inner musings. Itachi frowned at the fact that his brother couldn't take his eyes off his angel. "Let's get a drink brother." Itachi said while he eyed the male population. They too, it seemed was enchanted by his angel.

"That was an enchanting performance." Hinata turned around to face the speaker. Heat raised to her face as she came face to face with a very handsome man, probably a year or two older than her. "T-Thank you." She smiled at him,showing him that she really appreciated his compliment. The stranger smiled in reply. He looked more handsome when he smiled, Hinata noted. "May I know your name?"He asked, his onyx eyes met hers pale lilac ones. She blushed at the intensity of his gaze. " Hinata." He nods as his lips brushed her hand. When did he took her hand, she had no idea. "It's a pleasure to meet you Ms Hyuuga. I'm Itachi Uchiha." She noded. "Likewise, Mr Uchiha." "Please," He interjected "Just call me Itachi." She smiled at his subtle hint at being friends. "Then call me Hinata."

From other corner of the room, the Uchiha matriarch smiled upon seeing his oldest son conversing with a woman for the first time. Ah young love! She smiled at seeing his son smiling at the petite woman.


	3. Chapter 3

**Melody**

 **AN:** Sorry for the delayed update. Thank you all for your reviews. I really appreciate it.

 **I do not own Naruto.**

 **Chapter 3** **: Proposal**

Hinata Hyuuga favors simplicity over material things. Which in a way is ironic, considering that she is the heiress to multi companies of the Hyuuga.

She eyes the man seating across her. A soft smile appears on her face. She is still not used to Itachi's dango enthusiasm. Itachi is not like others. She learns that early in their relationship. Yes, they are dating.

He had made it clear the first time that he wasn't interested in a friendship with her. He wanted to date her. At first she was skeptical. Itachi Uchiha does not waste time with dating, unless he had something to gain from it. But he proved multiple times that he was interested in her and nothing else. Which left her in a blushing and stuttering mess. He was rather blunt when he wanted to be.

Soon she fell head over heel for him. How could she not? He wasn't like other men. He didn't shower her with expensive gifts. He was sweet and caring. He always complimented her on simple things which others, including her father had overlooked. He always was there when she needed a shoulder to cry on or comfort. He also sometimes seek her whenever he needed to let out his frustration and needed comfort.

But her fears kept her from telling him that she loved him. That he made her happy and needed. "A penny for your thought?" Hinata broke out of her thoughts to look at the man. She smiled at him reassuringly as her fingers massages his scalp. They were out on a picnic by a riverside. It was a very calming atmosphere. "I was just thinking." She whispers. He blinks. "Hn" She giggles at hearing the monosyllabic answer. "Is it a Uchiha thing?"

Itachi smirks at her question. "Pretty much. You know soon it will be part of your vocabulary too,angel." Hinata blushes bright red. Then she frown. "Itachi" She looks up to the now seated Uchiha. "Why do you call me angel?" Itachi gathers her in his arms, kissing her soft strands. "When I first saw you, you looked like an angel. There even was a halo." She frowns at his answer. Itachi wants to kiss away that expression. It doesn't suit her angelic face. "Doesn't mean I am one!" She says exasperated. "You have no idea." Hinata shakes her head.

It was a couple of weeks after their picnic. Hinata wakes up to the sound of her phone ringing. She sits up with a jolt. A glance to her bedside clock told her it's three in the morning. She answers her phone. "Hinata?" she hears a frantic voice from the other end. "Mikoto-san?" All previous sleepiness washed away at hearing her voice. "Oh Hinata..." sniffing and sobbing could be heard from other end. "it's Itachi...he's..." Hinata's stomach twisted in knots. "Did something happen to Itachi?" she asks frantically. "Hinata, Itachi was in a car accident, he's now at the Konoha Hospital." Sasuke's voice comes from the other end.

Hinata quickly grabs her purse and makes her way to the front door. "Where are you going at this hour?" Hinata turns to face her father. "Father. Itachi is in the hospital. I'm going there." She gets in her car and drives to Konoha Hospital. "Hello there. How can I help you?" Hinata turns to the receptionist. "I want to know where is Itachi Uchiha held." The receptionist types something in the computer.

"He's at the operation theater five at the moment. You can wait at the second floor of emergency ward." Hinata quickly thanks the receptionist and dashes to said place. "Oh Hinata" She is hugged by Mikoto who sobs on her. Hinata wanted to cry too. But she doesn't for the sake of Itachi's mother. "I have never seen my Itachi so pale. He was covered in blood."

Hinata tries her hardest not to cry at the sight of Itachi. She had waited anxiously for a whole day to see him. It may be a day but to Hinata it was an eternity. "You look like a ghost." He croaked. There were tubes plugged to his body and his legs covered in plaster. "Shh." she places a finger on his chapped lips. "I was scared. I was scared of losing you." She admits. His onyx eyes meets her lilac ones. He says nothing. She gently brushes his hair and ties it in a low ponytail.

After a very long month, Itachi was finally discharged. He was immediately embraced by his mother and Hinata,followed by his brother and father. Although he was out of the hospital, he still had to go for rehab for his legs. "I love you." Itachi whipped his head so fast that he could feel his neck throb.

He looked at the blushing Hyuuga that captured his heart the first time he saw her. They were seated at the balcony of the Uchiha mansion in a peaceful afternoon." I realized for a while but I was scared that one day you would wake up and realize I wasn't worth your time and leave me. But when I saw you in that hospital I realized that the fear of losing you forever is greater then you leaving me." Itachi takes her slender and soft hand in his bigger ones and squeezes hers reassuringly. Silence falls between them.

"I had it all planned, but unfortunately due to the accident things changed." Hinata looks at him questioningly as Itachi moves his wheelchair so they see face to face. "Hinata Hyuuga, the moment I laid my eyes on you, I know you're a very beautiful person inside and outside. You're an angel sent by the heaven to me. You deserve someone much better then me and much more. But I was selfish because I love you Angel. Will you marry me?" Tears trails down her face as Itachi opens a black velvet box. There on the red cushion sat the most beautiful ring she'd ever seen.

It was a white gold ring with a purple diamond round-cut on top of an infinity symbol in onyx.

"Yes !" She cries and throws herself on him. "A thousand yes!" Itachi runs his fingers through her silky strand. Unknown to the now engaged couple six people stands behind them. "OK. I need to know, how did you know that he's going to propose to her?" asks Hanabi, younger sister of Hinata. Everyone looks at Mikoto, who looks to the happy face of her eldest son. "Call it mother's intuition." Sasuke looks at the happy couple stoically.

"You may have won her over brother. But when you mess up, I'll be there to take her."

 **AN:** So this is it. The last chapter . Sorry for the extremely long chapter. I hope you enjoyed the story. I look forward to your lovely comments.

~Adieu~


End file.
